


Loyalty

by Rogercat



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, First Age, Loyalty, Nargothrond, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Finduilas refuses to let Turin think that she would choose him over Gwindor
Relationships: Finduilas Faelivrin/Gwindor
Kudos: 11





	Loyalty

Today Finduilas and Gwindor had agreed to meet in a secret place that Turin did know about, so they could finally be alone for once. 

“I am sorry for bringing him here, beloved. Had I just known how he would thank me for not abandoning him out in the wildness after murdering Beleg Longbow in that manner...” her betrothed whispered with regret in his voice, as the princess of Nargothrond hugged him. 

“You did it out of compassion, because your heart had not grown cold while as a prisoner.”

She was not blind to what the Man possibly had for intentions with spending so much time around her. After all, Finduilas did witness the whole thing with Beren and Luthien, here in the very Halls her uncle had built. Because of the Princess of Doriath and her mortal lover, uncle Finrod was lost to death and her father Orodreth was now the King of Nargothrod, not just a regent until his brother returned. 

“He is no Beren, Gwindor, and I am no Luthien. I was loved by you and we are still promised in marriage, from a time already long before he even was born. How could I live with repaying your love for me by falling for someone else, since that was the light in the darkness of Angband for you and gave you the strength to finally escape? My uncle Angrod stayed loyal to Andreth despite that they never married, and I would be a shallow woman if I lost my love for you based on how the years of slavery changed you.” 

Gwindor saw her crying, out of frustration over that Turin did not seem to realise that she was constantly rejecting him as a suitor and fear of how the Man slowly gained the power at court that he should have as the King's intended son-in-law. Both of them were in agreement that Turin was a disaster that would doom Nargothrond soon enough, yet the people of the underground had their hearts swayed by his words. 

“We need more allies. People who can see that he is dangerous in the long run.” 

She took a deep breath to stop the crying. 

“Celebrimbor is one of those. Let us start with him, and find others that we can make an alliance with. And we can still make a secret power base at court in a different manner.” 

Yes, they were still betrothed, no matter what people gossiped about that Turin was found around the princess almost daily. And even if Gwindor was not sure if he still were able to sire children, it would be a strong change if they managed to consummate the marriage at least. The marriage would give Finduilas more power as a married woman, as well, showing that she was no longer a maiden to be courted. 

“ **_Tonight,_ ** ” Finduilas pleaded, “as soon as we can after the sunset. Before Turin really asks my father if he can imagine a mortal son-in-law.” 

Both Finduilas and Gwindor knew that Orodreth would never accept the idea of his daughter marrying Turin and becoming a widow after less than a century of marriage because she was a immortal Elf and he a mortal Man, not to mention that it was very unlikely that there would be offspring from a such short marriage before Turin grew too old, but they did not want to risk anything. 

“Yes, my princess.”

They kissed as a promise of what would happen later.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from this
> 
> https://adwendoodles.tumblr.com/post/629369008780656640/the-hierophant-the-fifth-card-in-a-major-arcana


End file.
